Already Gone
by transluciiiid
Summary: SEQUEL TO THINGS MONEY CAN'T BUY! Life's been tough since the incident with Asami, and Mako and Korra are trying to get back on their feet. MAKORRA! AU


Sorry if this is bleh. I literally already have the ending in my head, and I really just wanna post the ending without anything else. So, review and follow, and favourite.

* * *

><p>Mako ran into the apartment complex, taking the stair two by two to get to his floor. Why had they rented a flat on the fifth floor? He wasn't sure, but right now it didn't seem like they had made a good decision. He was excited to see her, considering the fact he was on a business trip for four weeks.<p>

Finally, he made it to the front door of his home. He unlocked the door, preparing for Korra to be standing right there, arms open. But she wasn't, instead the house was oddly quiet. The only noise was from the T.V., which Mako was almost positive was set on Supernatural.

"Korra?" he called. There was no answer. Mako noticed a pan on the stove that lookd like it had just been used. He walked over to it, realising it was dinner. Korra was no expert on cooking, but she was a decent chef. Pasta was her specialty, and a personal favourite of Mako's. And that's exactly what was in the pan. There was a sticky note on the handle, giving him instructions on how to reheat it. Mako felt something pull at his chest, cutting off his breating as well. It only lasted a second though. Really, could she be anymore thoughtful?

Mako ventured into the living room, where the T.V. was stilling droning on with some episode from Season 1. He always wondered why Korra bothered to watch season one, it seemed pretty awkward to him. Speaking of Korra, there she was, sprawled on the couch asleep.

His breath caught for a moment, and he drank in everything he saw. She was so cute, her heels carlessly thrown next to the couch, her head resting on one armrest while her left foot sat on the other. Korra's right foot was slipping off it's perch on the armrest, and her right arm lay on her stomach, the other one under her chin. Her hair was out of the bun she was spreading, hanging around her waist.

He reached down to collect her shoes, heading to the bedroom to put them in their proper place. He then went back to the living room to straighten out Korra's sleeping position, figuring she wouldn't want to wake up with a neck cramp or something. Mako decided he'd bring her to bed when he was ready to go to bed himself.

Mako showered for almost half an hour, glad to finally get the sweat and grime out of his skin. He threw his dirty clothes into the hamper, nearly flooding it. Then he put on a pair of boxers and threw the towel he was using around his neck. The poor twenty-six year old was hungry, and didn't really care for decency at the moment.

Mako had just finished up his dinner and was washing dishes when Korra woke up. He heard her before she stumbled sleepily into the kitchen. He scrubbed the last of the suds from a fork, and threw it onto the drying rack. Grabbing the towel from around his neck, he turned to face her.

She had an adorable smile on her face, her eyes still tired. Korra looked like she hadn't slept in days, which she probably didn't. He loved her, but sometimes he wished that Korra would stop worrying about him so much. Mako already had a mother to do that for him. He dried his hands quickly and tossed it onto the counter, cleaning that too. Honestly, Mako didn't know what to say to her, and Korra was quiet too.

Silently, Korra walked around the counter, reaching Mako in a few short seconds. He was suddenly aware of his surroundings, especially the distance between him and his girlfriend. Gently, she grabbed the hand that was still wiping the counter and held it in her own. She didn't look up at him, just stared at their hands, which were already intertwining.

"I missed you," she mumbled softly. Mako gulped, she always had a way to make his heart do summersaults. And all she was doing was talking. His hand unsteadily went up her neck, one of his fingers accidentally bumping into her ear lobe. He blushed, but Korra didn't comment on his clumsiness Mako found himself bringing himself towards her face. His lips ended up just above hers.

"I missed you too," he murmured, his breath tickling her face. Korra leaned up and softly kissed his lips, and butterflies invaded his stomach.

"I love you," he blurted, regretting it almost immediately. Now was not the time to get mushy with Korra.

"I love you too,"

* * *

><p>So that's it. It's horrible, sorry. Review!<p>

Word Count: 800

xoxo,

lia


End file.
